


Could Be Beautiful

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Shopping Malls, This is DUMB, jd is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: Dear Diary;The Heathers continue to confuse the hell out of me. Especially Heather Chandler. But, I think... I think things are going to work out.This could be beautiful.The Heathers and Veronica go to the mall, Chandler looks at lingerie, Duke pushes McNamara into the fountain, Veronica's gay, and Chandler basically sends Veronica a Howler via text.





	Could Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is really bad. All mistakes are my own, etc, etc. Hope you enjoy.

 Joining rank with the Heathers was a lot like being a little goldfish swimming with the biggest species of sharks. It might've been Great White. Or, better yet, it was like swimming with dolphins. Cute and color-coded on the outside, mean with a 'I will kill you and your reputation' attitude on the inside. Whatever comparison works best. Either way, while hanging out with the Queen Bee Trio of Westerburg high, Veronica learned a lot of things about them.

The most shocking thing being the fact that the Heathers were, lo and behold, actually human.

 It was something Veronica had observed throughout weeks of being around them. Sure, they were about as mean as most everybody in Sherwood said they were, but they did regular, everyday things. Bickered about who was hogging the TV remote, talked about weird conspiracy theories they've heard floating around the school, stuff like that. She found out that McNamara had a passion for weird looking plants, Chandler liked watching shitty movies to make fun of them, and Duke really liked to read.

 It was a shocking discovery, to say the least.

 The Heathers were human, but they still kind of fit the mold for the 'High School Bitch Squad' stereotype. Example A; they really enjoyed their trips to the mall. Not just, "Oh, I found some cute shoes I want to buy". No. They held their mall trips as something sacred. It was never explained to Veronica, and quite frankly, she didn't think she wanted to know.

 Whether she understood or not, they still felt the need to bring her along, despite her protests and excuses. She'll give the trio one thing; they were persistent was hell.

 "Get in, lardass, we're going shopping." Heather Chandler called from the front seat, to a perplexed Veronica, hanging in her front door. They hadn't called or anything. They just pulled up and honked loudly and obnoxiously for about five minutes until Veronica's mom yelled at her about the noise and forced her to go outside.

 Even though she'd originally come out here to tell them to go away, the words died in her throat when she saw just how intensely Chandler was staring at her. There would be no point in trying to argue this, it seemed.

 Veronica sighed, sliding into the back seat next to Heather Duke, who was already looking pretty moody. Though, Veronica was sure that was just how she always looked.

 "V, you won't believe what happened to me yesterday, it was crazy-!" McNamara began as soon as Veronica had put her seatbelt on (Which she felt was desperately needed, if Chandler was driving). Duke rolled her eyes, gave the brunette an _'I've-Heard-This-A-Million-Times'_ look, then focused her attention back on her phone, tapping at the keyboard furiously and so fast that Veronica was sure whatever text she was sending was sure to be littered with typos. McNamara, after seeing an encouraging nod from Veronica, continued on with her story, which contained as blow-up doll, daffodils, and Kurt and Ram getting very, _very_ drunk.

 "Heather, what the _fuck?_ Stop texting me stupid shit when I'm about to drive. You don't want me to crash and kill our dear guest passenger, do you?" Chandler called from the front seat, not looking back to face them. Duke shrugged, and by her expression, Veronica was sure she knew what Duke's answer would be.

 After that, Chandler drove off, at terrifyingly high speeds, almost promising the four of them an early death. McNamara and Duke didn't seem bothered- they were obviously used to Chandler's habit of acting like she was a six month old baby that just got put behind a steering wheel. How they managed to make it to the mall in one piece, Veronica doesn't know.

 Where they all get out of the car, Veronica feels like she's going to puke. Duke notices this and laughs at her, but at least offers to buy her some water to help.

 The mall is crowded when they get inside, but its weird, because once they start walking, the crowds disperse, like the Heathers are Moses parting the red sea. Veronica makes a mental note to write about this surreal experience later in her diary.

  _Dear Diary; The Heathers apparently have magic powers that can somehow make even the toughest crowds part in two to make room. Must investigate to see whether or not they're secretly witches._

 "Well... Where are we going first?" Veronica asked, rubbing her arm nervously. She felt out of place here.

 McNamara, being the sweetheart she is, places a hand on Veronica's shoulder and smiles reassuringly enough that Veronica feels comfortable smiling back. Chandler notices this, and groans, mumbling under her breath. "We're going- well, we're splitting up first. Heather wants to go to Lush, Heather said she's going to see if there's anything good in the food court, and I'll go wherever you want to go to."

 Chandler must've communicated some sick telepathic threats, because McNamara was sputtering and attempting to backtrack. "Er- actually, I got that mixed up. I'll go check out the food court- You can walk around with Heather. We'll.. We'll meet at the food court in.. Let's say two hours." The blonde looked at her watch, nodding. "Yeah. You're.. You're with Heather."

 Veronica gave Chandler a puzzled look, but was surprised to see that the other was purposely avoiding her gaze.

 "Come on, Heather," Duke sneered, taking McNamara's arm painfully, clearly digging her manicured nails in. The blonde offered a sympathetic smile to Veronica and the last Heather, before letting herself be dragged off by Duke.

 Chandler wasted no time in making sure Veronica regretted every day she slacked off in gym. The mall was fairly big, and had enough shops to fill a large town, and the strawberry blonde wanted to hit up all of them, piling her purchases in Veronica's arms. It was hard to keep up, and her relief was immeasurable when Chandler said that they were finally at the last shop she wanted to go to.

 "Victoria's Secret?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow as Chandler sauntered in. The teen only sighed, readjusting the bags in her arms for the umpteenth time before following after her.

 Okay, so, Veronica thought she knew what she was walking into here. This was a lingerie shop, and of course, her being Chandler's friend, she knew that the question "do you think this would look good on me" would be thrown at her, and she'd have to give an answer that wasn't a noncommittal shrug. Veronica knew and expected this, but really. Really! She wasn't truly prepared for the moment at all, and found herself sputtering and flushing when Chandler turned to her, lacy red panties in hand, asking, _"You think I'd look hot in these?"_

 "Uh- Yes?" Veronica says at first, her face absolutely burning, and fuck, Chandler must know, because she's giving the teen the most amused look. "I mean- Yeah. I think so." She clears her throat, her attempt at trying to sound more casual botched.

"I dunno," Heather says innocently, though her smile is anything but, "I think I'd look better in the blue pair. The matching bra's cuter, too."

 Veronica coughs, averting her eyes as Heather picks up the set she's talking about, the lace almost the exact colour of Veronica's signature blazer. _She's doing this on purpose._

 "Well, you'll just have to try them on, won't you?" The teen replies with an awkward shrug. Heather contemplates this for a moment, before nodding and picking up about three other sets wwith different colors. Red, yellow, and green. _How subtle,_ Veronica muses.

 "You're right. Come on, I need a second opinion on it." And then she's dragging Veronica off to the changing rooms, despite the latter's protests of, _'Why can't you get Heather and Heather to do it?'_

 Two minutes later and Veronica is standing outside of one of the little dressing rooms, blushing to her ears as she listens to Heather complain loudly about the complex straps on the bra, or whatever the fuck. Veronica stopped listening a while ago.

 Soon, the door's opening, and Heather is tugging her in, standing in nothing but blue underwear, and fuck, she looked hot before, but now, even half dressed, she looks as intimidating as ever, like Hell on wheels. She's a little taller than Veronica, and she never noticed before, but shit, this girl is mostly legs and it's just so hot, and Christ, Veronica is so fucked.

 "Just gonna gape at me all day or are you going to say something?" Heather asked, but she was smiling, a bit knowingly. Veronica huffed, trying to play it off like she wasn't thinking about how hot her best friend is.

 "Why blue? I thought red was your color." Veronica joked, noticing that Heather was getting closer. Too close.

 "Eh, trying new things. Blue's just a nice color."

 Goddamnit, when did Heather get so close? Soon, Veronica is pressed up against the closed door, and Heather is using her few inches of height to an advantage, cornering the other teen and just barely brushing their lips together. Veronica can smell whatever perfume Heather's wearing- something heavy and sultry, maybe cinnamon, Veronica doesn't fucking know, all she knows is that Heather is leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

 After that, any rational thought Veronica might've had just goes straight out the window.

 She doesn't know how long they stay like that, pressed up against eachother, in a goddamn changing room in Victoria's Secret, but it feels too soon when Heather pulls away, her red lipstick a tad smudged and her cheeks flushed. She's grinning, and Veronica finds herself smiling back stupidly. Then, she's getting pushed out of the little cramped space, Heather insisting that they have to meet back with the others in five minutes.

 When they reach the food court, Duke anf McNamara are already there, McNamara snoozing on the table with a towel around her shoulders and Duke braiding her hair. Upon noticing them, Duke jerks her hands away as if she's been burned.

 "You guys do anything interesting?" Veronica asked as she sat down, picking up Duke's braid in Mac's hair where she left off.

 "Heather tripped and fell in the fountain." Duke answered, pausing as she grinned. "Well, maybe she was pushed."

 Chandler sat down next to McNamara, starting a new braid in her hair. "Goddamnit, Heather, do you always have to push her in the fountain every time we go here? She's gonna start realizing it's you."

 "She hasn't realized yet!" Duke protested. "Veronica, can you get us drinks? The AC here fucking blows."

 "Corn nuts too," Heather chimes in, redoing the braid Veronica had just finished, scoffing.

 Veronica sighed, getting up and making her way to the nearest 711-type shop. No long lines. That was a relief. Standing there at the slushie machine, however, was a boy in a trenchcoat, who looked to Veronica like he was hiding a gun or two in there.

 Veronica took to grabbing a few cold drinks, a bag of corn nuts, and a bottle of juice for McNamara when she awoke, and was about to pay for it when the boy spoke up.

 "Those your friends over there?" He motioned to the Heathers at the table, still braiding McNamara's hair and talking animatedly. Veronica nodded. "Don't know how you got in with them. You've got a soul."

 Veronica laughed her stupid awkward laugh that she's always hated. "You'd be surprised," she mumbles, balancing all the items in one arm and holding her other hand out for mystery boy to shake. "I'm- uh. Veronica.. Sawyer."

 "I'd've guessed." The boy says, flipping his hair and shaking Veronica's hand. His nails are painted black, Veronica notes. It matches the rest of his gothy getup. "I'm J-"

 A sound from Veronica's phone cuts him off. It's as text from Heather, a voice message, it looks like. Unfortunately, Veronica regrets it as soon as she opens it, because soon the little shop is filled with the sound of Heather screaming.

  _"VERONICA, WHAT THE FRESH HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, CHATTING IT UP WITH JESSE JAMES INSTEAD OF GETTING ME MY FUCKING CORN NUTS, IF YOU DON'T HAUL ASS TO THIS TABLE PRONTO I'LL-"_

 Veronica pauses the message, red faced and laughing loudly and nervously. The kid raises his eyebrows at this.

 "Some friends you got there." He says, thankfully amused. "I'm J.D."

 "I'm Veronica- wait, fuck, said that already. I.. I gotta go. You heard Heather." Veronica jokes, shrugging as she pays for everything and heads back towards the Heathers table.

 After the initial embarrassment passes, things are alright. Duke is letting McNamara do her makeup in the prettiest and most complex ways while McNamara chatters on about a cute dog she saw two weeks ago. Chandler is only half-listening, holding Veronica's hand and occasionally giving her some.. Very intense looks.

 

_Dear Diary;_

_The Heathers continue to confuse the hell out of me. Especially Heather Chandler. But, I think... I think things are going to work out._

_This could be beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> All comments/kudos/hits are appreciated! Sorry if this was complete trash.


End file.
